


A Second Chance

by LI0NH34RT



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blind Date, M/M, Second Chances, Thiam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 22:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21345988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: “Hey!”, Liam let’s out almost breathlessly, “you're still here! Amazing! Listen, I want to apologize. Maybe I have been a little harsh to you. But... I thought about it and we should go on that second date. Who am I to determine my feelings after only a few hours right?” he laughs a little too loud, the nerves evident, but Theo only smiles at him, bright and happy.“Really? That is great! You won't regret it, I swear!”In his excitement he throws his hands in the air, drawing Liam's attention to the white thing he is holding.Toilet paper.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56





	A Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheodoreR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheodoreR/gifts).

> For Med who always gives the best prompts. 💙

Liam stares at the man in front of him. 

His blind date.

He still doesn't really know how he got to this point. One second he is talking and sipping coffee with Mason and the next moment a stranger stands in front of their table and his best friend says “Liam, this is Theo, Theo meet my best friend Liam. You two have a date now and I am going to meet up with Corey. Have fun!” before almost sprinting out of the cafe.

The stranger, Theo, smiles at him.

“Hi.”

~♤~

“Again, it's not you, you are a super nice guy and you did nothing wrong! But... somehow I don’t feel that spark, you know?” Liam ends his speech a little lame, hands clutched on his lap while the air inside of Theo's truck is thick with awkwardness. 

After they spend the afternoon talking, laughing and eating Liam is sure – Theo is great! He will be the perfect boyfriend.

Just not for him. He is attentive, funny, eloquent, charming, but... Somehow he is missing that fire; the little bit that makes guys interesting for Liam is not there. 

Theo's hands are clutching the steering wheel harder and for a second Liam thinks he can feel his anger, he slowly moves closer to the door, gripping the handle in preparation for a quick leave; but then Theo, like the nice guy he is, turns around to face him and there is nothing but disappointment and even a little sadness in his smile.

“It's okay Liam, I understand. You can't force feelings right? So I thank you for your honesty. For what it's worth, I had a really nice afternoon and the guy who manages to catch your interest will be so lucky because you are amazing and a wonderful man.”

That leaves Liam speechless for a second, nice words? Understanding? _Huh... this is new... _

But before he can think more about this interesting development – normally men don't react so calmly when Liam rejects them, something about him being pleasant and having fun on dates sending wrong signals – Theo turns the key and the truck roars to life. 

“So...”, he says awkwardly, “I guess that means goodbye?”

“Seems that way", Theo nods, “So... good luck for everything and say hi to Corey for me, yeah?”

Liam nods too, and for a second they both sit in their seats, moving nothing apart from their heads, until Liam snaps out of it and opens his side of the truck. The movement let’s fresh air into the vehicle and seems to bring Theo back to reality as well.

The man waits until Liam collected his bag and then smiles one last time. 

“Goodnight, Liam.”

“Uhm yeah... to you too", with that he slams the car door shut and walks towards his house. He doesn't turn around before opening the front door.

Once inside Liam leans against the door, letting out a deep sigh as the afternoon replays in front of his eyes.

Suddenly he gets the feeling that he had been too harsh to Theo. 

The other man had clearly been just as surprised by the blind date as he was, and he had been upset about Liam rejecting him after they had such a good time together. But still, he had been very nice about it, not trying to convince Liam otherwise or even getting irrationally angry as if one date let him have some kind of claim over Liam...

_Maybe I should... give him a second chance, you know, gotta make sure there really are no feelings. Who can even say that after one day? Yeah, I gotta..._

In a sudden impulse Liam turns around and rips the door open, prepared to run down the drive way and stop Theo from leaving - but there, right in front of his house, he stands, frozen in his movement from Liam's sudden appearance. 

“Hey!”, Liam let’s out almost breathlessly, “you're still here! Amazing! Listen, I want to apologize. Maybe I have been a little harsh to you. But... I thought about it and we should go on that second date. Who am I to determine my feelings after only a few hours right?” he laughs a little too loud, the nerves evident, but Theo only smiles at him, bright and happy.

“Really? That is great! You won't regret it, I swear!”

In his excitement he throws his hands in the air, drawing Liam's attention to the white thing he is holding.

Toilet paper.

Both of them freeze, then Theo lowers his arms slowly, almost in slow motion.

“What...? Where you about to toilet paper my house? Because I wouldn't go on a second date with you? What the hell, Theo?” _so much about nice guys existing..._

Liam is so done with this evening, no energy left to deal with this. “You know what? I don't care. I just want to go to sleep now. Do what you must and I will just get your address from Corey and plan my revenge later.” He waves his hand dismissively, getting ready to walk back inside and stop at nothing until he reaches his bed when Theo speaks again.

“Liam! Look...”, Theo clutches the roll in his hands, having at least the decency to look guilty at being caught, “I am sorry okay? I don't take rejection well. Especially if it comes from a guy like you, who I am really interested in. I thought I had it under control but then you just closed the door without looking back and I got so angry! We had such a good time today and I just don't understand why you would be like this...”

Liam turns back around. He casts a weary look at the man in front of him, toilet paper roll still in his hands while his face shows nothing but raw emotion. 

_Damn... I totally underestimated him..._

“You know what?”, he takes his phone out, unlocks it with quick fingers and holds it out to Theo, “give me your number and I will text you about that second date.”

Theo's whole face lights up like a Christmas tree and Liam's belly fills with warmth.

_I might be crazy for giving this guy a second chance but something tells me that it will be worth it._

~♤~

Two month later, when he lays in bed, looking at the bedside next to him where Theo sleeps peacefully, hair tousled and long lashes touching his cheekbones, looking so angelic and simply beautiful, Liam knows, he is not crazy but completely insane for giving that lunatic a second chance. 

But it has been absolutely worth it.


End file.
